I Want To See My Prince In A Crown, Darlin'
by castiella87
Summary: Crowley is searching for a Prince to rule his kingdom alongside him, a male partner King. He catches a charming Irish gent across the bar. Someone as much of a villain as him. Has he met his match or will it all end in tears? Rated M because of explicit content. M/M Slash. You have been warned! Supernatural and Sherlock crossover. Crowley/Moriarty.
1. Chapter 1

Note - this is made from an RP between my account crowleylovesyou and fellow RPer jamesfabulousmoriarty on Tumblr.

"I can't _BELIEVE_ you let them get away again. Run, and run fast, because when I find you, I'll eat your innards for breakfast!" Crowley yelled into his phone at the pathetic demon foot soldier who had just failed him again, and slammed his iPhone onto the bar's counter. He was sitting on a stool at the bar, feeling sorry for himself, with an empty glass.

Jim had just finished dealing with a few pesky politicians and was sitting at the bar, a somewhat pleased yet bored look on his face as he sipped at his whiskey. He was suddenly drawn from his daze by a strong and angry voice. The source was a rather intriguing looking man wearing a rather nice suit and a look of irritation painted on his face. It was a look Jim was all too familiar with. After a moment he motioned for the bar tender to get him a refill, "He needs another one…"

Crowley was puzzled when the bartender brought him a new whiskey. "I didn't order this?"

The bartender told him that the guy sitting at the other end of the bar had sent it to him. "Ok, thanks,"

"Oh Cupid, why must you constantly do this to me?" He thought  
as he checked out Moriarty.

"Say….you're a fine looking fellow. Where you from?" Crowley winked. "I don't bite….hard. Come over here." He said loudly enough for Moriarty to hear, in a commanding tone.

Jim smiled as he picked his whiskey up and walked over, "That sounds almost disappointing. The names Jim, London. And you?" After sitting down, the consulting criminal was able to get a good look at the dark intriguing stranger. Needless to say, Jim liked what he saw.

"The name's Crowley, I'm the King…of Hell." He wondered if Moriarty would believe him. Crowley glanced at him in a flirtatious manner. "So, what brings you to the States?" He had a good look at Moriarty and imagined himself kissing him, as he often did with people when he met them. "Such a fine bloke as yourself, what are you doing drinking alone?" Crowley picked up his phone from the counter and placed it in his pocket.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet." He smiled.

"Crowley? Nice name, very strong…Hell? Sounds fun," Jim said with a smile. He didn't believe the man completely but thinking to what he heard earlier, it was a slight possibility. After taking a sip of his drink, Jim smiled and looked into Crowley's dark eyes, "Just some…business that needed to be taken care of personally. You could say I work in world politics I guess.. " It wasn't untrue, he just didn't LEGALLY work in politics. "Didn't have anyone to drink with. Don't have any friends really. Can't afford it with my line of work," he explained polishing his drink off and signaling to the bartender for another, "Damn…American liquor is pathetic…" As the man refilled his glass, Jim looked at Crowley, "I'm surprised you don't have someone hanging on your arm, with looks like yours? Women must throw themselves at you…"

"You don't believe me, do you? Well, I can prove it to you." Crowley moved his empty glass along the bar as if it was nothing, using just a hand gesture. "Oh, the fun I get up to sometimes with these powers, darlin'." He flirted. "And women, well they're nice at times but at this moment in time I find myself searching for some dark prince..."

"I'm in the same boat as you, no one to drink with, no time for friends, and in my line of work, people only throw themselves at me because they're desperate to sell their souls for money, power, family, the works." He explained. "I….sort of….work in politics…..Hell is my kingdom. I don't have a Queen. I don't have a King either….I'm not picky. I prefer those who are suave and good looking, like yourself…." He flashed his red irises for a moment and then they returned to their normal hazel shade. He smirked.

As Crowley moved the glass and became more assertive, Jim found himself growing strangely attracted to the dark mysterious man. /Perhaps it's slight of hand?/ he thought before he saw him lean in close, his eyes flashing a dark shade of red. Seeing this, Jim leaned back a bit in shock. After a moment, he smiled and crossed one leg over the other, "Oh my…so, a demon in a bar? No king or queen on his arm? Drinking…" He gently leaned over and sniffed at Crowley's drink, "58 year old Creig? Anything could happen…" As he let the last syllable leave his tongue, Moriarty placed his left hand on his knee and lifted his refilled glass to his lips.

"How could you know that, just from the smell of the drink, are you a demon too? No, I'd be able to tell. You're not a witch or a psychic either." He took a sip from his own refilled glass and admired Moriarty.

"I tend to just love 'em and leave 'em," Crowley stated, matter of factly. He didn't mention the fact at this point that he could also read minds.

"I too am picky about my drink of choice," Jim replied smiling, a hint of pride in his voice as he sipped his own drink, "It's a trick you pick up when you're traveling for work." When Crowley explained that he was a love them and leave them type, Jim couldn't help but think that he may have at least a shot at one glorious night, "That so? I'm curious to see that for m'self…"

"Well, I can show you, at my place, if you like," Crowley flirted, unsure if Moriarty would want to. "I have to warn you though, I'm quite dangerous in the bedroom, and I don't mean that as a euphemism," He was tempted to explain this, but thought it wise to let him come up with his own conclusions and to leave it to the imagination.

A slight look of intrigue crossed Moriarty's face, a coy smile dancing across his lips, "What's the point if there isn't a bit of blood?" He never really minded when his lovers got rough, the consulting criminal actually enjoyed it. He quickly finished off his drink before turning his gaze to Crowley once more, "Besides…do I really seem like such a fragile soul?"

Crowley looked into Moriarty's eyes, reading his soul and simply stated, "No, you look like you could use someone to vent your frustrations out on." He winked. "I have to warn you, my place is quite far away, you'd be surprised, we can't get there by cab either," He loved to be mysterious. He bit his own lip mischievously, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, and it was written all over Crowley's face what he was thinking about that.

Moriarty smiled and left some money on the bar for the bartender, "Can't be farther than my place. Let's go…" Seeing the look in his eyes, Jim knew what Crowley wanted. Smirking, he leaned forward and placed a light teasing kiss on his lips, "Show me what a demon can do…."

"Are you sure you want to find out?" Crowley purred. "Decide…your place or mine? I can take us there in a second. I'm sure you don't fully believe I'm a demon yet, so I'll prove it." He touched Moriarty's wrist and it burned for a second, and Crowley released his wrist, and it wasn't burning anymore.

"How's that for a taster of what I can do?" He smirked.

"Yours," Jim replied before feeling a burning pain in his wrist. He didn't yank back though, if anything it seemed to be an enjoyable pain. Looking from his wrist to Crowley's hand, Jim knew he was telling the truth. "I like it," the dark haired man said with a dark smile, "I'd love to see what else you can do."

"I bet you would, darlin'," He purred and clicked his fingers. The two were transported to Crowley's apartment in Hell. It was decorated mostly in black and red with the occasional grey item here and there. There was a desk with a leather executive chair and a black leather sofa in the main room, it looked a bit like a plush law office. "I don't keep my dungeon, or my bed, in this part of the flat," Crowley spoke softly, he was amused at the fact he had made himself a flat/apartment in Hell and not a mansion, but he simply wanted to save room for more souls to torture. He also had a mansion on Earth that was more than fitting.

"You'll have to earn it, if you want to visit either of them." He took command, not caring if Moriarty considered himself a dom or a sub. He moved towards Moriarty and smoothed his right hand through Moriarty's hair and leaned in to kiss him

Jim gasped a bit as they appeared at Crowley's flat, every doubt in his mind of his demonic powers gone. "Makes sense…gotta be careful mixing business and pleasure," he replied after getting over the initial shock and taking in the decor. "And, how do I earn that privelege?" Jim asked as he leaned forward and kissed Crowley gently at first. He wanted so badly to have Crowley on the desk, right then and there, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be in charge this time round.

Crowley sensed what Moriarty was thinking, "Not gonna bloody happen, love, you haven't earned it, and no, I don't mix business with pleasure, there's century old contracts on that desk," He snarled. He kissed him, but didn't linger, teasing him. "I think you know what's next? If not, start learning."

It was a bit irritating that Crowley didn't lengthen the kiss, but Jim would have to get used to it. "Depends…" Jim said gently running his hand up Crowley's chest and taking a gently grasp of his tie, "Everyone likes to start differently…" He then leaned forward and gently kissed Crowley's neck and began running his free hand down towards Crowley's groin.

"You'll have to get used to my teasing, boy, and by the way, I can read minds and tell you what you're thinking, what you've been doing etc, a bit like your arch-nemesis but in a different way, I don't observe, I intrude on your mind instead," Crowley smirked. He was surprised at the tie grabbing, no one usually dared to do that to him, lest they risk his wrath. But he let it slide. He felt himself grow weaker for a moment as Moriarty kissed his neck and fondled him.

He slapped Jim's hand, "Not until you've earned it, bitch," He then promptly unbuttoned his shirt but left it on, revealing his chest tattoos but in a teasing manner, just giving him a glimpse. His boner was obvious and he grinded it against Jim with a look of lust in his eyes. "If you want more, you'll have to show me just what kind of kiss you wanted me to give you earlier," He stopped himself from using his psychic restraining techniques for now, it would be quite a surprise for Moriarty later.

Jim listened intently to what Crowley was saying, especially when he mentioned that bastard Sherlock. He had been moving his lips up Crowley's jaw when the demon slapped his hand away, pulling a whimper from Jim's lips. He watched though, watched as Crowley undid his shirt and revealed the surprisingly detailed dragon tattoos across his chest. God how he wanted to ravage him right then and there, but he didn't want to push too far at first. No, he would just nudge at the boundaries until he found out what he could get away with. "Mind reading? Hot to the touch? Telekinisis? You're just full of surprises?" Jim said with a smirk before letting out an unintentional moan as he felt Crowley rub his erection against him. He was intent on making Jim work for his prize. With a lustful sigh, he began kissing the demon's neck again, working his way across his jaw and up to his lips where he placed a strong and heated kiss.

Crowley kissed Jim back, venting his frustrations into the kiss, his tongue teasing every corner of Moriarty's mouth, he ruffled Jim's hair and moaned into his mouth and screwed his eyes up. As Jim was distracted he pulled on Jim's tie and forcibly removed Jim's shirt and then his own. "On your knees, slut!" He was unsure as to whether Moriarty would comply or turn the tables. They were both very strong willed after all.

Jim smiled into the kiss, tasting Crowley as he explored. When the demon grabbed his tie and removed his shirt, the consulting criminal could help but let out a slight gasp. "Whatever you say," he half whispered as he slowly knelt down, trailing kisses down his tattoos and stomach. He wanted to let Crowley control him for a bit before he flipped it around.

Moriarty's Irish accent made Crowley shiver as he leaned against the wall, "You know, you could be my new favourite pet." He moaned at the kisses to his chest tattoos and his stomach. He was rock hard and sensitive as Hell. He had black boxers on with a red '666' printed onto them under his black trousers, he thought Moriarty may find it amusing.

"By the time I'm finished with you, lad, you'll be begging to become my prince of Hell," He sighed, happily.

Moriarty could tell Crowley was ready to go, but being the good pet he had to be, he knew he had to take his time. Once he was on his knees, Jim smirked and toyed with Crowley's belt, almost as if he were asking permission to disrobe Crowley further. As he waited for an answer, Jim brushed the obvious bulge with his hand, teasing him with his light touch. "Oh? You should see me in a crown," he replied with a cocky smirk.

"What are you waiting for, babe? Eat your dinner," Crowley broke his stern pretence and laughed. "If you're a good little whore then you'll get the same treatment…IF I feel generous enough…..fucking bitch" He talked dirty when he was horny.

Jim smiled and wasted no time in undoing Crowley's belt and pants, a slight smile coming to his face as he saw the 666 boxers. "Someone has a sense of humor," the dark haired man said with a giggle before pulling Crowley's cock out, almost shocked at the sheer size of it. When the demon mentioned possibly returning the favor, Jim felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time. "Whatever you say sir," he replied coyly before slowly taking the hardened member into his mouth and trying to swallow as much of it as he could.

More chapters later!


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley was unable to contain a loud moan as his manhood passed underneath the ridges on the top of the inside of Jim's mouth and a look of pure pleasure was all over his face. "My…you're a good pet already, convince me more that I should do the same to you, my prince," He could hardly keep his eyes focused as he felt passion everywhere in his body, "You'll have to be careful lad, once you unleash the demon in me, there's no stopping it, you have to see this through to the end, my love," It had been so long since he'd been touched, that he couldn't help from switching from caring and attentive to angry and dominating.

Jim only managed to get half of the rock hard member into his mouth before feeling him hit the back of his throat, so he slowly pulled back a bit, his tongue running along the bottom of it. Once he reached the tip, he gave a hard long suck before working his way back down. Hearing Crowley explain the demon with in and how Jim would have to see it through to the finish, the consulting criminal knew he was in for a good night. He started picking up the pace, his head bobbing along Crowley's length, a slight moan escaping his throat as he tried to swallow even more of the demon's dick.

"Mmmmm….you're doing great," He was beginning to lose control of himself and was vulnerable, ripe for the taking. He began to feel an extreme sensation of pleasure as he completely let go. "Guess who's getting the royal treatment when I go down on you later."

Jim couldn't reply as he continued to bob and suck, but he hummed eagerly before stopping at the tip. He noticed Crowley was getting closer to his peak. After a moment, he sucked the tip hard before running his tongue over the slit and extremely slowly going back down. Crowley shuddered in pleasure when Jim sucked his tip and moaned heavily, sweating and his breathing heavy, "If you…..don't stop now…you'll get a mouthful, darlin'," He pre-warned Moriarty just in case that wasn't his cup of tea, he gritted his teeth and moaned some more. If anyone wanted to take advantage of the Hell king right now, it would be very easy.

Jim wanted to make Crowley lose his control, he wanted him to fall apart at his mercy. He picked the pace up and began moaning up and down the kings length. It was hard to fit it all in his throat, but Jim managed it, even as the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Can't…..stand, need to…..lie down, you're doing great," Crowley half moaned, half tried to utter in one coherent sentence. He was trying to indicate that he needed to lie on the bed as he didn't have the strength to stand anymore. He knew Moriarty would probably just ignore his plea and the tables were starting to be turned. He could feel himself right on the edge and all he could focus on after that was the intense pleasure that Jim was giving him. He wanted so badly right now to be doing the same to him, and he would make sure he did later. The pleasure rose up inside him in waves and he leaned back against the stone wall and enjoyed it, lost in the moment, moaning to his heart's content. He hadn't had any proper action for a while.

As Crowley began moaning each word, Jim braced his hands on the wall behind the demon and kept going. He rather liked seeing the king of Hell at his mercy like this. When he heard his moans getting louder, Jim knew he was close and began bobbing as fast as he could manage, his throat tensing up a bit each time the demons dick hit the back of it.

"Where did you….learn to blow a guy like that?" Crowley yelled in ecstasy and his eyes flashed red, "Mmmmm….." He moaned loudly as he came in Jim's mouth. The light bulbs all blew out and sparks flew. "You a spitter or a swallower, darlin'?" His powers were weak and needed time to power up again. He waited for the right moment to repay the favour. He didn't reveal his binding powers yet. "You are gorgeous," He purred.

James gasped as Crowley came in his mouth, his bitterness flooding his senses. Slowly he pulled his mouth from Crowley's cock before swallowing his ser, "I'm not exactly a saint, now am I?" True, he had mostly slept with mercenaries that were bored or the occasional escort, but his experience mostly came from his imagination. After a moment, Jim stood up and began gently kissing along Crowley's neck and jaw line.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley took a moment to compose himself but before he could do that, he was already being kissed. He felt a warm glow from his 'royal treatment' and allowed himself to be kissed before pulling Moriarty into a passionate kiss and planning his next move on him. He planned to use his telekinetic restraints but he was feeling rather vulnerable, his powers were drained and there was no way he could use them right now, "Anything could happen now," He softly whispered in Jim's ear and let him decide what to do next.

"What happened to that dominating attitude of yours?" Jim whispered into Crowley's ear before pushing him hard against the wall and kissing him feverishly. He had his own needs to satisfy, but that could wait. Right now, he wanted to work Crowley into his own personal corner.

"I go all submissive when I'm with someone…..special," He uttered in an almost trance when he got pushed against the wall and kissed. He kissed back in a meaningful way. "Do as you wish" He winked and did as he was told.

James chuckled and wrapped his hand around Crowley's throat. He applied some pressure, but not enough to completely cut off his airways, "Then be a good little slut…" He then kissed him again before grinding his hips against the demons, "Let's get to the bed."

Crowley said nothing as he choked a little from the pressure around his throat, he loved being tortured, even if it was just a little bit.

"Yes, sir, I'll do whatever you please, whatever pleases you," The Hell King winked. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you, after that, baby," Crowley then muttered under his breath but he knew Jim could hear.

Jim smiled and pulled Crowley to the bed before pushing him back and straddling his hips, his hand still gripping his throat, but not enough to cut off his air supply. "I look forward to it," he whispered into Crowley's ear before biting at his throat again.

Although it was very unlike him, Crowley began to completely give in to James, it was a welcome change too. He couldn't speak to tell him that he had lube in the bedside table drawer, but if he wanted to find it, he would. He half winced, half enjoyed the throat biting. He wanted to be Moriarty's submissive sex slave, instead of making other people his sex slave for once, he really enjoyed it and it showed.


	4. Chapter 4

"How badly do you want it?" Jim hissed into Crowley's ear as he stripped his coat and shirt and discarding them to the floor. He then reached down and gently ran his hand along the demons length.

"Very….Sir, I want it very badly," Crowley shivered as Jim peeled off the black coat and shirt he was wearing and he found himself looking longingly into his eyes. He terribly wanted to cause Jim's skin to burn some more but he couldn't do it in his present position or do much else.

Jim noticed the nightstand and opened the drawer, looking for lotion or anything that would work. Not so surprisingly, he found a bottle of lube. "Beg for it," Jim hissed grinding his hips against Crowley's, his hand brushing against Crowley's member again.

Crowley bit his own lip, "Sir, I need you inside me and not in a demonic possession way. I want you to ride me like there's no tomorrow, I want to be your bitch," He purred in his British accent. He now knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of what he found amusing to do to others. He shivered when Moriarty's hand brushed against him, he didn't know how long he could hold himself back from trying to dom Jim again, it was in his nature after all, the creature that he was.

Jim almost didn't believe Crowley wanted him until he finally begged him. "Alright then," he replied applying a generous amount of lube to his manhood and positioning himself at Crowley's opening. He watched the demon for a moment before pushing himself in, moaning lightly as he did.

Crowley was a little unprepared for the slight pain when Jim entered him, as he had not been with a man or indeed a woman for a while. He gasped loudly as the combination of pleasure and pain went through his brain, he had never been the bitch before and this was new to him, so he had a very tight ass, he moved his hips in time with Jim's to help him and his vessel's shoulder dragon tattoo was on display, still with its vivid colours, "You're such a big boy, aren't you, show me that you're more powerful than me," He said to him, eyes flashing red for a moment, and he gripped the bedcovers hard, trying to keep himself from setting fire to them out of passion.

"Who's giving the orders?" Jim hissed before putting out almost completely and thrusting back in. With each thrust he let out a harsh growling moan, his body trembling as he felt Crowley tightening around him.

"Yes sir, sorry!" Crowley moaned as he felt his prostrate being hit and he completely lost himself in the moment, it felt to good to be the bitch, he wanted Moriarty to make him cum but he knew he would have to work for it. He supported himself with his right arm and touched his dick with the other, hoping Moriarty wouldn't see because he wouldn't approved of him trying to get himself off quicker.

Seeing his hand, Jim grabbed Crowley's wrist and pinned it to the bed. "Tsk tsk tsk," he muttered slowing his thrusts down, "Did I give you permission?" He then grabbed Crowley's other wrist and pinned his arms above his head, still thrusting slowly, teasing him with his lips, "You're not a very good listener…"

Crowley said nothing as he silently whined under his breath as his wrist was pinned against the bed by his master and arched his back, enjoying every single thrust that Moriarty placed his way, Crowley soon felt like he was in the edge, he knew though that he wouldn't be allowed to fun until at least his Master did, "Master, do I serve your needs pleasingly?" He obediently enquired to gain favour.

"Oh yes my pet," Jim hissed as he began picking up his thrusting, his teeth grazing Crowley's ear lobe. He then noticed the look in his toys eyes and smiled, "I guess you've earned it." Letting go of his wrist with one hand and reached down, swiftly stroking his cock, "Who's my good little whore?"

"I am, sir," Crowley answered in a husky voice, completely on edge because of the cock stroking and the fact that he was about to cum anyway, Jim was larger than Crowley had expected. But he had totally submitted to Moriarty and was waiting for permission, his eyes flashed red involuntarily for a few seconds before returning to normal.

Jim knew Crowley was waiting, despite his dominant personality, he made a _very _good sub. "You may come," he growled into Crowley's ear, his own thrusts becoming more eager as he neared his own climax.

Crowley nodded slightly as the permission was given and ejaculated all over the sheets below him, making a mess but he didn't care, he could clean it up in a heartbeat using magic as soon as his senses came back to him. His moans could probably be heard in all of Hell, and all the demons would know exactly what he was up to - he didn't care though - because that's the kind of thing he was up to a lot. And everyone knew it.

He, however, stayed in a position like a good little sub as Moriarty neared his climax, and he loved it.

Jim came 20 seconds later into Crowley's ass, filling it with creamy goodness and they both collapsed into each other's arms on the bed. Crowley was far too exhausted clean himself or Jim up and so they just lay there in sweaty, hot, glowing aftermath of their passion.

"My turn next..." Crowley panted as he caught his breath back and winked.


End file.
